It's a Bully
It's a Bully (The Bully, or Just Bully) Is the tertiary antagonist in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to his description in the Principal's Office. Description It's a Bully appears as a poorly-modeled CGI human figure with an orange ellipsoid for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small, peach-colored balls for hands and feet. Both arms and legs have the same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with so-called "beady" eyes (due to the overall dithering effect), a gaping mouth with orange lips that clips into where his neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has a brown text floating from the left side next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. Personality Being the school bully, It's a Bully's only antagonize-worthy hobby is taking items upon getting close to the protagonist, making him to appear as selfish and greedy. He thinks if the protagonist has no items, they shouldn't pass. This shows that It's a Bully likes to get what he wants. Mechanics Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the protagonist's path completely. If the protagonist attempts to approach It's a Bully, he will steal a random item from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the protagonist pass. However, if the protagonist approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the protagonist's path, forcing the protagonist to go another way, if there is one. It's a Bully is assumed to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only really blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the protagonist is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully just so happens to get in the way, forcing the protagonist to either change paths or sacrifice an item. The protagonist must keep in mind that It's a Bully will take any of their three items, so they must be willing to give up any of said items. It's a Bully cannot be pushed with the usage of BSoda, nor even can be pushed by Gotta Sweep. It's a Bully can be passed if the door is open long enough. If Principal of the Thing spots him in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path that the bully was blocking, allowing the protagonist to pass. It's a Bully has a cool-down time of ninety seconds. Baldi's Basics - Field Trip It's a Bully will hide behind the forest tree. He will stalk the protagonist endlessly until caught, once he catches the player he will come out from behind the tree and take the protagonist's sticks. This can be a big problem when the fire is almost out, the protagonist must avoid him if they see any tree that appears to be moving or if witnessing It's a Bully behind it. Trivia * It's a Bully's model was actually created by Mystman12 years before the development for Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning started. * There's an unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be a non-distorted version of this character's head, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The final model of It's a Bully's head does seem to use the distorted and water effect. The unused image can still be found in the Baldi's Basics - Field Trip behind a secret door outside of the map. * The line "I'm gonna take your candy" has been inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun, according to Mystman12 during his stream on playing the game for the first time. ** All of It's a Bully's voice lines have an echo effect applied to the last word. This strengthens the theory that elements of this character are a reference to the aforementioned PilotRedSun video. ** According to one of Mystman12's tweets,https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1008196382304407553 he is a fan of the YouTube channel PilotRedSun which explains It's a Bully's appearance and voice lines. * The large "THIS IS A BULLY" text may be a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. * If the protagonist gets close to the Bully, he will say a random line, even if the protagonist has not given him an item. * Prior to version update 1.3 of the original non-full game, It's a Bully will not be taken to detention directly upon being spotted by the Principal of the Thing. * When It's a Bully disappears after an encounter or isn't being used, he is stored underneath the map. *According to his description in the Principal's Office, his presence is considered necessary. Ironically, one of the rules on some of the posters state "no bullying". * His voice and Principal of the Thing are very identical (most likely because they're both voiced by their creator Mystman12, who also voiced most of the other characters in the game). * In the "Thank you!" image from the kickstarter, It's a Bully's lips are red due to the model not having the dithering effect unlike the sprite in-game. Quotes Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Field Trip demo Gallery Bully's Page in detention.png|It's a Bully's description in the Principal's Office. money stuff.png|PlaceFace in It's a Bully's head shape in the Kickstarter. FE1CB3AD-079F-4F94-8834-D6943675D3CF.jpeg|It's a Bully's image that working on the Field Trip demo update.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1030465507701534725 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|It's a Bully, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter was funded. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Students